


What is He?

by Applesandbannas747



Series: Important Questions [1]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: With a newly acquired little brother, Jesse finds himself with new social obligations like going to picnics at third-rate fencing schools. Things look up, however, when he spots an attractive attendee. He's got just one question before deciding whether a pursuit is in order.
Relationships: Eugene Labao/Jesse Coste
Series: Important Questions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792057
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	What is He?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my April Fools joke this year. Not because it's really prank-y but because it is probably genuinely the funniest thing I've ever written; I laughed when I thought of it, I laughed the entire time writing it, I laughed my way through edits, and I still fucking laugh whenever I think of it. And April Fools, in my opinion, is all about what's amusing to me. so here you go. enjoy, and I hope you find this anywhere near as hilarious as my immature ass does <3

Jesse scanned the crowd, unimpressed by Kings Row’s quaint little picnic. He couldn’t believe he had to be here. He couldn’t believe he had any _reason_ to be here. Secret half-brothers weren’t easy things to adjust to having but Jesse thought he’d taken the news well enough. He was here, wasn’t he? And Nick wasn’t terrible, he supposed. It had taken some time for them to see at all eye to eye but Jesse would call Nick a friend these days.

“Who’s that?” Jesse asked, catching Nick’s attention to point out an attractive boy laughing among a large group of people. He was a little short but that laugh made Jesse want in on the joke. And those _arms…_

“Eugene,” Nick answered. “You interested?”

“I might be. What is he, do you know?”

“Jesse,” Nick said sharply, eyes narrowing into judgmental slits, “that’s racist.”

“What?”

“You just admitted that you’re only interested depending on what he is and that’s racist.”

“Oh my god,” Jesse stared at Nick, waiting for him to laugh. “Holy shit, _Nick._ That’s not what I meant, please tell me you’re joking. You’re really not, are you? Wow, you are the dumbest person I have ever met—,”

“What’s Nick being dumb about?” The short but handsome boy—Eugene—appeared at Nick’s shoulder, eyes sparkling like he was already in on _this_ joke. Only, there wasn’t a joke here, apparently.

“I’m not being dumb,” Nick objected. “Jesse’s being racist.”

“Oh?” Eugene asked with interest.

“I’m _not.”_ Jesse could feel himself redden. This wasn’t a great start to a conversation with a cute guy. But Jesse was trapped. His options included letting Eugene walk away thinking he was racist, letting Nick explain why he thought Jesse was racist and letting Eugene draw whatever conclusions from Nick’s recount that he would, or just out and explaining it himself. A fourth option tempted him, involving the punch bowl behind him and Nick’s face.

“He just said he’d only date someone if—,”

“Shut up, Nick,” Jesse snapped. “When I asked what he was, I didn’t mean race, I was asking if he was a top or bottom.” His blush had deepened at having to actually _say_ it, much less in front of a stranger. A cute stranger he might be interested in.

“Oh,” Nick’s eyes widened as it clicked for him. And then he made it worse. “He’s a top, I think.” And worse. “Aren’t you, Eugene?” And, after a baffled affirmation from Eugene, worse. “Yeah, he’s a top.”

Jesse could think of no threats and could arm himself with no refreshments before Nick scampered off with a cheery wave. Jesse would kill him. He’d lived for sixteen years under the impression that he was an only child. He could make that impression true for the rest of it.

Eugene had watched the whole exchange go down with amusement, but he hadn’t left. Jesse sort of wished he would. Sort of wished he’d never see this boy again. He was so embarrassed, he was flushed practically head to toe, blushing so hard that he could feel it pulsing in his arms.

“So,” Eugene said with a wide smile, “Jesse, right?”

There was no point denying what he and Nick had been discussing.

“And you’re Eugene, yes?”

“Sure am. Nick’s clueless about sex, he hasn’t even figured out yet that he wants to bang Seiji. But did he give you the answer you were hoping for?”

Jesse balked at the forwardness but he wasn’t one to talk in this particular situation. And what did he have to lose at this point? His dignity was already out the window, Nick had made sure of that. And those arms _did_ look great for holding.

“Yes. Interested?”

Eugene’s eyes flitted over him, smile never wavering. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to place bets on whether Eugene wandered over to check out Jesse or the refreshments table he was in front of?


End file.
